1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image recording device, a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information devices equipped with touchscreens that enable intuitive operations have become widespread, and the functions that make use of the features of touchscreens have been increasing in number. Imaging devices such as video cameras and digital cameras have, for example, a hand-drawn input function that allows superimposing texts and graphics over an image through freehand input.
In order to make it easy to search for captured images, many imaging devices have a mode for displaying a list of thumbnails as representative images of a moving image. In general, out of frame images included in a moving image, a frame image at a certain timing is displayed as a thumbnail of the moving image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-266655 discloses a method for displaying a thumbnail desirable for a user. According to this method, while taking a moving image, when the angle of view is fixed for a predetermined time period or longer after zoom-in or when a predetermined time period has elapsed since focus lock, a corresponding frame image is used as a thumbnail, namely a representative image.